


Starry Eyed Days

by KopyKat27



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And different universes, First work - Freeform, O hey there'll be magic, OC Focused, woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopyKat27/pseuds/KopyKat27
Summary: The Phantom Theives of Hearts. What a mess they could be, but they must be the reason she was here. This was all decided, and it made far too much sense.It was decided. Chamomile had to find these thieves, and see where it led her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New schools were hard to adjust to. Made only harder when you realized just how childish everyone around you was. And it was even worse when one of these children just wouldn't leave you alone.

What a busy city Tokyo was. Chamomile’s eyes wandered from person to person, busying themselves with daily life. She wondered what each person was thinking - what were their worries, their drives? What lay beneath their surfaces, so different from the demeanors they shared? How many people there were like her? 

She doubted there would be any. 

Ah, but she had to focus now. She looked down at the slip, a small address scrawled across the paper - honestly, what terrible handwriting that broker had! Perhaps her next offer should be some tutoring. But it wasn’t a long walk from the station, she should be there within the hour. 

Even at the beginning of spring, she had crowds of all ages to make her way through. She would wonder later if she should have said more - even just a polite “excuse me” instead of moving her way through - but it wouldn’t really matter in the end. These were people she was unlikely to see again - and even if so, she would have been nothing but a flicker of annoyance - someone who faded out of their memories moments after she had passed. 

So she shut out what happened on the way there - because harsh tones and glares would mean nothing in the long run. There was nothing to be done, because it didn’t matter enough to try. So Chamomile unlocked the door to the old restaurant, so creatively named “The Lonely Crow,” and stepped inside. Dust covered every stool, every booth, and every table. The stovetops were dirty, and she didn’t even want to touch those sinks. 

But this felt comfortable - like a second home. Because she could clean up in here, she could eventually replace the worn-out stools, and she knew how to make good food. Soon there would be help, so she could have the place running night and day. And once the nighttime crowd got used to the change of pace, she was sure she could find a new sense of “normal” during her time here.  
Setting her bag down on the table, Chamomile began to take out her necessities. A letter, a map, a wallet, and… 

A framed photo of old friends. 

It was time to get started. She turned back to the restaurant, pulling out a small notepad and writing down what she needed to buy so she could begin cleaning up. Once she had everything packed away, she was ready to go, leaving a picture face-down in her new room. 

 

 

Yamazaki wasn’t a particularly special school. It wasn’t a school anyone would aspire to go to - just another public school, and it was the perfect place to start blending in. Entrance ceremonies, she decided, were boring, but she stayed through nonetheless. She had patience, after all, a needed skill. 

Yet she almost wished she’d skipped the first day, although she knew that wouldn’t have helped matters. 

“So, where are you from? I heard you moved to Japan this year!”

“Why’d you come to this lame-ass school?”

“Are you joining any clubs?” 

So many questions, she barely could sort them all. Honestly, did no one know of waiting for responses? But she could find a chance to speak, and she shouldn’t be so harsh - they simply were excited by someone new and foreign, she supposed she couldn’t blame them.

“I’m from America, and I came because it’s closest to where my family lives. And no, I don’t intend on joining any yet, I have far too much work to do at home.” The smile came easily, a new front that bled into herself. Be calm, be kind, be respectful. 

“Oh right! You just moved in here, didn’t you?” A girl with short, blue hair pulled in a pony smiled at her, and extended a hand. “I’m Yuki, pleased to meet you!”  
“Chamomile Seglas,” she returned the greeting, nodding her head slightly. Yuki’s hand was warm, and her grip firm, but not hard. She either had good control or little strength.  
“Seglas? Never heard of that one before!” It was another girl - her hair was let down, a warm shade of brown.  
“Few do,” she chuckled, “I’d be more surprised if you had heard of it. And yes-” she returned to Yuki, who, she was pleased to note, had been waiting patiently for a reply, rather than just barrelling forward. “We did just move here, but we’re already settled in. But my family owns a restaurant, and I won’t be having much time after school, especially until some help gets here.” She would have her hands full for a good while, and besides, her free time would be better put to use looking for Her, not spending time in a club she cared little about.  
“Woah, that’s so cool!”  
“What kinda restaurant? Ooo, think we could get a discount?” There’s laughter, a “you can’t just ask that!”, but Cham took no offense. It was simply another excited question, after all.  
“It’s a casual dining restaurant, though the menu hasn’t been set in stone. And no,” she chuckled, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think discounts will be happening quite yet. But if we ever start making coupons, I’ll let you know.” She finishes with a wink, and notices the air lighten a bit. Good.  
And then, the bell rang. Thankfully. All she had to do now was formally introduce herself to the class, and then make her way through the rest of the day. She could go home, and recharge a bit before customers began flowing in.  
But fate seemed to have other plans - for as soon as lunch came, she was once again being battered with questions - a smaller group this time, and even a few boys were watching her. She handled them easily, and while she didn’t have to go anywhere that day, she ended up getting talked into joining a few of the girls that weekend. She knew she needed to get out regularly, even outside of school, but she just… couldn’t get comfortable with the idea.  
But then it went to their own whispers, their gossip and their concerns. 

She just wished she would be left alone. 

 

School was difficult. She had learned how to speak Japanese long ago, but reading and writing it was much trickier - at least she wasn’t given any leeway. She just needed to work harder after-school. If anyone could catch up, it was her. At least the social studies classes were interesting. Learning more about not only Japan, but the rest of the world - she almost wished she could just take this class all day, but one must always be willing to do what they must, even if it wasn’t any fun. She also couldn’t fight the nostalgia, the memories of old friends, and the simple ideals of children. 

Speaking of children, Yuki continued to approach her during lunch. Not just then - at any time she could. Gym, between classes, before and after school - Chamomile wouldn’t have been surprised if the girl tried to get cleaning duty with her. The nonstop chatter was almost background noise, yet Chamomile always made the effort to listen in. Not that it was of much interest to her. This class was tricky, she was looking forward to that one. Did you hear about Fumi-chan’s latest stunt? She couldn’t help but find it all so, so foolish. What good was complaining about classes, or fretting on and on about what others thought of you? 

“It’s just good to get it out!” What?

Chamomile stopped - they were cleaning the bathrooms, a chore most people, Yuki included, strongly disliked.

“Hahaha, you should see your face, Cham-chan! You were totally spacing out. I guess you didn’t realize you were talking, huh?” Yuki was incredibly good-natured. Even as her face flushed, and apologies fell from her lips, Yuki just laughed. 

“It’s fine! Honestly, I’m more surprised the only way I can have a conversation is by accident! You must really not be a talker, huh?” She pinned the nail on the head with that one. But after all, there really wasn’t much worth saying. 

“I have little I need to say.” They’d stopped for too long. She began working again, she really did want to leave this place as soon as possible. What musty air, cramped hallways, and shallow children filled it. It was suffocating. 

“Waaah~ Quiet and a hard worker! You’ll get really popular with your typing.” Popular? 

“Why on earth should I care about that?” Her tone was incredulous, and she cursed her quick tongue. Self-control, … Come now, be more respectful.

Yuki laughed some more, and her endless amusement was admittedly endearing. “Because people want to be liked, don’t they? We’re social creatures, after all.” 

Now that… was not the kind of answer she was expecting. She covered her surprise wit a smile, nodding. “Well, you’re right about that. But I have enough people who care for me to pay attention to how my peers view me.” 

Yuki rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but you’re not exactly around those guys all day! Maybe you can go like that a little bit. But if you’re not careful…” her expression didn’t sour, exactly, but some parts of a mask seemed to melt away, into something more serious. More knowing. “You’ll start wishing you stayed home all the time. You’ll feel all alone, like no one understands you. I think you’re a lot nicer then you show off, Cham-chan. It’d be a shame if no one else saw that.” 

Well, what could she say to that? 

“You flatter me.” 

The rest of their cleaning went silently, and soon the two were at the gates, going their separate ways.  
Chamomile almost regretted not saying anything, watching her go. But she couldn’t get too attached. She had work to do, and making friends wasn’t going to make anything easier.  
Neither was running the Loney Crow by day, but at least it was her territory. 

The adults were well-meaning, but their pestering about her parents were almost enough to make her close early. She didn’t want to call a favor in so soon, but she also didn’t want cops involved. So “mother” came and dealt with them, and they agreed that she would handle the bar with Chamomile the rest of the week. 

A deal well-wasted, but at least it would save some hassle. More irritating were the adults who didn’t know what “manners,” or “personal space” were. Kicking them out was easy, but the idea that she would have to clean up before school, and thus buy more bandages, was yet another irritation. Things just weren’t going well so far, were they?

But she couldn’t focus on that now.

Thankfully, these matters were easy to deal with, and by the end of the night they were easily forgotten. 

The best these people could do was bluster and babble. She could do much, much more. Kick them out, for one thing. Besides, even if she closed up during the day, her Nighttime customers kept the place thriving at night, and were easily the best part of her days. They seemed to enjoy place she’d come to, yet wouldn’t tell why. Strange for the chatterboxes. Chamomile wasn’t sure whether she should be excited or worried. 

But first, she should worry about homework. And just what she should expect tomorrow - had she ever been a mall? What was one supposed to wear? She would have a lot of research to do before the night’s end… Maybe one of her customers would know. 

Chamomile went down the stairs to the main floor, and the doors opened to a starry night sky. The first customers began making their way inside, and Chamomile could feel her composure returning to her easily, after all, this was so familiar to her. The rhythm of the doors opening and closing was like clockwork, and a plate of food could make it’s way to the table as soon as the customer sat down.  
By the time 2 am rolled around, she’d made a list of potential outfits, some questionable dos and don’ts (she really didn’t think challenging the water fountain statue to a fight would help her,) back-up plans, and a map of the building. She decided to close early, so she could get a few extra hours in before it was time for their little excursion. 

Besides, she would need to go over the rules with the new workers, and make sure they were cut out for the job before she left - worst comes to worst, she may have to pull herself out of it.  
Well, that would just give her more time to work on her own goals, wouldn’t it? She still didn’t fully understand why she agreed to this, but it would have caused a bit of a ruckus amongst her peers not to, and she simply didn’t want to be rude. There was no good reason for that. 

So she put on a soft, pastel blue skirt and hat, with a pearl white shirt and brown boots. She still had a bit of money left, and a sling-purse, so she didn’t have to worry about being unable to buy something. It also held a pocket-knife, pepper spray, a cell phone, a pair of earbuds, and of course her envelope. Everything she could need, although that assurance didn’t exactly slow her heart.  
The trio would be disastrous on their own. But they complimented each other well - not surprising, they were made for each other. Shiro was a bit too air-headed, but calm and gentle. He could calm down Eiji, too strict-and hot-tempered usually, but was also good at keeping the energetic, mischievous Hisako in line. 

Overall, she was sure she could trust these three while she was gone, and could attend to her own business. She could even have at least one of them around while she was working - so long as there was one person to keep them in line, it seemed like things would work out. 

So Chamomile adjusted her clothes for the umpteenth time, looked aroung the Lonely Crow, went over the rules again, and was finally pushed outside. 

The door shut behind her, and Chamomile took a step forward, towards what she hoped would be a fun, or at least tolerable, day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY IT'S FINISHED.  
> Word Count: 2376  
> I am, indeed, being incredibly vague with this chapter. But here's to hoping it'll all come together smoothly!  
> Feel free to comment, good or bad, and have a swell day everyone! Thanks for reading. :D


	2. New Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall really is a dangerous place - maybe Cham should have just stayed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! The second chapter - and I promise there're canon characters this time. :,D  
> It's not the clearest, so here's a list of all the students there with Cham!   
> Maka Saitou, Yuki Maki, Tomoko Oshiro, Miyako Akiyama, and Ai Fujimoto.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

The mall was… intimidating, at first. She’d not been in such a large building in so long, and one with these many stores… Where was she meant to start? 

 

Maybe she should punch that fountain after all. 

 

“Cham-chaaan~! Over here!” Ah, there was Yuki. Waving her forward, with some of their peers - as well as those she didn’t recognize. Another year, or another school? It was a girl with blond pig-tails and piercing blue eyes. Ah, wasn’t she in that magazine that Maka was showing her? She hoped there was more of a reason for her presence than that. 

 

Paired with her was a girl with brown hair - tied up, and with a fearful stance. She seemed to radiate anxiety, and it was a wonder she’d made it out as well. Very impressive, though. She should get their names. 

 

“This is Chamomile-chan. Cool name, right?!” Yuki was bouncing with energy, introducing her to the newcomers. “We’re all in class together.” Walking closer, she noticed the beads of sweat dripping down Yuki’s face. Strange to see her so nervous. Was this girl truly so popular? A celebrity or something?

 

Chamomile bowed, before extending her hand in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. As Maki-san already said, I am Chamomile Seglas.” She turned her gaze first to the brunette, asking, “And what is your name?” 

 

She seemed surprised - perhaps because she wasn’t asked after her eye-catching friend. But wasn’t that all the more reason to address her first? “...Suzui Shiho.” She took her hand cautiously, but Shiho’s grip was firm. Her hands were calloused, she clearly enjoyed some kind of work in her off-time. 

 

“What a lovely name. It’s an honor to meet you, Suzui-san.” She held her hand between hers for a moment, before finally releasing and turning to the other. She seemed grateful, a clear sign of how close the two were. “And you? What is your name?” 

“Takamaki Ann!” her handshake was enthusiastic, and her smile shined with a kind of energy she was sure Yuki must love. “It’s  _ great _ to meet you, Cham-chan, I heard you’re  _ great _ at making sweets.”  _ What? _ Not only were two people now treating her so informally, what was this about sweets?

 

An indignant glare was sent to her peers. Ah, their fidgeting. Was she being used here? She had to hold back a huff, smoothing her skirt as she looked back at Ann, using that practiced smile. There was no reason to lost temper with these two, they were as in the dark as she, it seemed. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I dabble in sweets, yes, but nowhere near as much as meals. My family runs a restaurant, you see-” She could sense a bit of disappointment, but surprisingly, Ann covered it up well. 

 

“Really, that’s so cool! We’ll have to come and check it out sometime-” she nudged Shiho, who gave Ann an unsure glance. It seems she had caught on to something, as well. “What’s it called?” 

 

“The Lonely Crow.” She cast a glance back at the girls behind them, and an idea formed. “Why don’t you follow me a moment/ I have a deal, but…” a small laugh, and a scratch at her cheek painted the scene well, “It’s a bit embarrassing.” She waved the two over, a bit farther from the confused girls. 

 

Keeping her back to them, she let the smile drop, and she returned to an appropriately serious disposition. Ann and Shiho became uneasy, and both seemed ready to protect the other, should something arise. How endearing. She pulled out her notepad, and began writing down the address. 

 

“Here is the location of my restaurant. You two may come any time you wish - If you’re a fan of sweets, it would be great to have someone who could taste-test them. I’ll be honest, I’ve been wanting to start selling some, but I never felt they were high-enough quality.” 

 

Ann brightened, and seemed to calm a bit. “Hey, that’s great! We’d love to come by sometime, right Shiho?” Her friend, however, was not as quick to accept this. She clearly didn’t trust Chamomile, quite reasonable for the situation.

 

“...Why did you call us over here?” A good question. And a good segway. 

 

“Takamaki-san, you’re a model, aren’t you? Ah- I promise, I’m getting to your question, Suzui-san. I just need to confirm my suspicions.” Now both were openly confused, but Ann nodded anyways. “As I thought.” How disappointing. “Have you ever met Maka-san, or any of the others before?” 

 

“Uh… no. Tomo-chan approached me last week, asking if we wanted to come. We were friends in middle school, and she said she wanted to reconnect.” Of course. This truly was… well, it wasn’t a favorable situation for her. 

 

“And she said that I was quite skilled at sweets, and she could connect us for that?” 

 

“Ehehe, something like that…” There wasn’t any shame in her voice, nothing to indicate she felt bad about why she had come. It was refreshing - these two, altogether, were quite interesting. She might like them, even. 

 

“Well, Suzui-san. The answer to your question.” She had to stay focused, as upsetting as this may be. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think you were asked here to reconnect. I believe Saitou-san,” she nodded back to Maka, “Is a big fan of your modeling work, Takamaki-san, and so asked to meet with you.” They didn’t seem particularly surprised, but it wasn’t as though she’d said she wanted to throw a birthday party, either. 

 

She began to turn away. She should go back soon. “I’ll be honest. You two are incredibly intriguing, and I would love to know more about you. But I didn’t feel right with you two here on false pretenses. I wasn’t exactly happy to figure out I was, myself.” But she was glad she’d figured it out. She could act on this. She wouldn’t need to avoid them, or get some form or revenge for being used. But she needed to temper her expectations of them - these were children, who would run after their own desires, and wouldn’t see something like lying about her skills as much of an issue for them. 

 

She would just have to treat them as such. 

 

\--- 

 

When Ann and Shihou returned to the group, Chamomile was already smiling again, chatting like that conversation hadn’t happened. Shihou hadn’t wanted to stay after that. She said they shouldn’t stay around people who could, at best, be a bunch of fair-weather friends. Ann agreed - hell, it was clear Tomoko didn’t want them to come when she invited them. But it was a good excuse to go somewhere, and she’d been worried about the transfer student.

 

But Cham seemed good at taking care of herself, but Ann couldn’t stop worrying. Being able to put on a mask so easily… was that really healthy?

 

“See? She’s okay, Ann-chan. Let’s just go.” 

 

“Come on, we’re already here! Let’s just break off from the others, and have some fun, okay?” They were still trying to decide what to do, keeping their voices hushed, when the blue-haired girl- Yuki? - shouted, and started dragging Cham along.

 

“Ooo, look at that swimsuit! Come on, guys, let’s go!” 

 

\---

 

And they were off. Yuki did her best to keep everyone together, but eventually, they began to split off. Miyako and Ai had gone off together, Maka and Tomoko were likely trailing Ann and Shiho. So that left Chamomile with Yuki, as seemed to often be the case. 

 

Yuki seemed fine dragging Chamomile along, and she was fine following. She had no need for the clothes they offered - but accessories did, eventually, catch her eye. 

“Oooo, look at this! It’s perfect for you, Cham-chan!” It was a bracelet. Her heart almost stopped, looking at it. It was made with a simple, silver band, and in the center was a teardrop - a mix of purple and teal, a teal that’s shade was just like… “See? It matches your ring!” Instinctively she pulled her hand close - on it was the one most precious item she possessed. An engagement ring, with a tarnished, golden band, and the teal stone circles wrapped around the center. On the inside, waves had been carved delicately, and two initials.  _ Their _ initials. 

 

“Cham-chan? Are… you okay?” Shake it off.

Chamomile smiled, nodding. “Yes. I was just thinking about something.” She turned the bracelet, noting, “This truly was a good find… you have a good eye, Maki-san.” Yuki blushed, waving her hands with that a grin.

 

“Aw, thanks! But come on, it’s not  _ that _ good. It’s plastic, see?” She clicked her nail against the gem, continuing, “I don’t even think there  _ are _ gems that look like that- I haven’t seen one, anyways.” Chamomile nodded, giving a small laugh as she placed the bracelet back into the clearance bin. 

 

Yuki watched her, gasping loudly. “Cham-chan?  _ Laughing? _ I should’ve been recording!” Yuki went on, playing this missed opportunity up to be the end of the world, while Cham just shook her head, looking for the plush toys section. She’d said there were some here… 

 

“Ah! Found it.” She’d found the toy aisle, and while most of the stuffed animals were too exaggerated and ridiculous even for her, there was  _ one _ octopus that looked…

 

Damn! As soon as she reached out, another hand met it, and Ann was back, having just turned the corner and spotted it. They shared sheepish looks, and while Chamomile held on longer, she smiled, handing it over.

 

“Looks like you have good taste too, Takamaki-san.” Ah, Shiho was right behind her - not unsurprising. She let her gaze slip past them idly as she left the aisle, continuing the conversation while looking for Maka. “I’m surprised, though. I’m told most teens wouldn’t be caught dead in a kids’ store without a kid.” She quirked an eyebrow at Yuki, who laughed as she came over. 

 

“Ouch! Just speaking from experience, Cham-chan!” 

 

“Speech that was unnecessary, Maki-san.” 

 

“My  _ heart! _ And after I’d just gotten a laugh out of you, too!”

 

“Then consider this the whip-lash.” 

 

She heard laughter from behind her, and Chamomile turned back, having almost forgotten about their company. 

 

“Ah- sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything-”

 

“Takamaki-san. There is nothing wrong with a bit of laughter.” She found herself unwilling to smile, but that old habit tugged at her lips nonetheless. “I hope you both can show how you feel around us both. Something tells me you have quite a bit of value to say.” Now where had that come from?

 

Well, there was just something she saw - she saw it everywhere. People had so much they wanted to say, to express, yet no one said anything. These people were supposed to be living every-day lives, yet they bottled things up like they were on a special mission. Even a girl like Ann, so transparent compared to everyone else, seemed somewhat wary of expressing her feelings. 

 

She was about to say so - wanted to say  _ something, _ or at least listen to what she was saying in return- but she could feel something icy-cold, glaring into the back of her head. 

 

Eyes.

 

Chamomile whipped around, her breath heavy as she scanned the area - no one. She started back down the aisle, but there was no one at the other end of it, no one had just turned the corner. Who was that? 

 

“Seglas-san? Are you alright?” It was Shiho, quick on her feet and already by Cham. The rest followed quickly, and she  _ had to recover. Come on come on come on- _

 

“I’m alright. I’m sorry, I just thought I saw something.” 

 

“Must have been pretty important, for you to run off like that.”    


“...”

 

“Come on. Why don’t we go get some lunch?” That… would actually be a relief. She could probably go for something she didn’t have to make, and the walk would let her cool her head, anyways. 

 

“That sounds wonderful. So long as you allow me to pay.” 

 

“Wh-” 

 

“Now now. I don’t think any of us intended for our days to go this way. You’ve been kind enough to accompany me, Maki-san, and I feel it would be a better proper introduction for Takamaki-san and Suzui-san of myself. So please, allow me.” 

 

It took a bit of convincing, and Chamomile finally accepted the octopus in return for lunch, but she got an agreement out of everyone. Shiho kept looking over at her, trying to figure something out. Cham pretended not to notice, she could look as much as she pleased. 

 

“Oh hey, crepes!” 

 

“Ann-chan  _ no. _ Real food first.” 

 

“Aw, come on! You can have one for breakfast, so you can have one for lunch, too!” 

 

“ _ Real food please, _ Takamaki-san. I’d rather make desserts then pay for them, today.” 

 

“Wait, you know how to make crepes?” 

 

“Yes. I can’t say they’re restaurant-quality, but I would be happy to treat you.” If she was paying for a meal, she was paying for a  _ meal. _ If that meant trying to make crepes again, then so be it. 

 

“Score! You got it. Now come on! Let’s go pick something out.” Ann took Shiho’s hand, and they started running over to one of the other restaurants. SOOBWAY, it seemed, and Chamomile sighed, trailing behind them as Yuki dashed to catch up. At least she could get a salad.

  
  
  


“Oh, hey guys!” Tomoko came up to them, conveniently just before they were finding a seat, with Maka trailing behind, pressing her fingers together. “We were just getting lunch too! Why don’t we all sit together?” Chamomile looked around. She was pretty sure Yuki was the only one who wanted that. 

 

“I think all the 6-person tables are taken,” she said idly. “Why don’t we reconvene after lunch?” 

 

“Ohh, we can just push some tables together! Don’t worry about it.~” 

 

“Hm.” Chamomile walked to a four-person table, with very few two-person tables around, and set their food down. “Unfortunate. There aren’t any seats.” 

 

“Oh come on, Cham-chan!” Tomoko threw her hands up in the air, and while Cham almost felt bad for Maka, she wasn’t about to make unpleasant a meal for herself, Ann, or Shiho. So she tapped Tomoko on the shoulder, and beckoned her away. 

 

“Saitou-san, Oshiro-san. Why don’t you two come with me, and we can get another table? Let’s let our friends start their meal.” She began walking to one of the further tables, noting with satisfaction that the other two were following. Once they had made it, she turned to the two. 

 

“I am not going to eat with people who see fit to lie and manipulate their way through things.” 

 

“Wh- Is this about the sweets thing, seriously?!” 

 

“I-I’m sorry, we just thought that..”

 

“That you could lie about my skills? And lie about why you wanted Takamaki-san to 

come?” Their expressions were shocked, but she wouldn’t let them off the hook just yet. She needed to finish this. “If you wanted to meet her because she’s a model, then you should have said so, Saitou-san.” Maka cringed, and Tomoko looked ready to burst, “And Oshiro-san, don’t go using middle-school to lie about things like this. And don’t use bringing me here as an excuse for that, either. Now eat your food, and think about how you’re going to go about the rest of this trip.” 

 

And Chamomile left, ignoring the two for the rest of their meal. They didn’t come up to the table, and no one invited them to. Chamomile wouldn’t admit it, but she had actually been… grateful, that they wanted her to come with them. And almost excited, even. But she would address that later, and she would address Yuki, and the rest of the group, later, as well. She did not need children pulling her strings like a puppet, and claiming to be her ‘friends’ all the while. 

 

She would much rather just be alone. 

 

Lunch had been a bit… awkward, at first, eating after that. But Yuki knew how to start a conversation, and Ann knew how to carry it. Shihou and Cham could mostly sit back and listen, until questions were pointed their ways. 

 

“Chamomile... Like the flower?”

 

“Close. My parents were an… eccentric pair, you could say.” She smiled at the memory, “Father loved tea, and so insisted I be named after his favorite kind. Of course, they loved the flowers, too.” She closed her eyes, almost losing herself in the memory, “You could smell them just about anywhere you went at home… Father was an amazing gardener, I could have filled my walls with dried flowers of his.” 

 

“Was?” Yuki looked over, snapping Chamomile out of her reverie. 

 

“Ah, yes.” She kept her expression neutral, continuing, “My parents died recently. That’s why I was sent here.” The mood quickly dampened, and Yuki was about to apologize, but she really didn’t want that. “Please, don’t.” She held up a hand, continuing, “It was fine of you to ask. Their death has been a significant reason for my being here, after all. It was bound to come up eventually.”

 

She smiled softly, looking at all of them, “With their passing, I had no family in America. So I came here, to live with my cousins, and help them run the Lonely Crow.” It truly was a fitting name. She took a final bite of her food, noting how irreparably the mood had been dampened. As she stood up, however, she found Yuki holding her tightly, and for a second she thought she’d seen something. 

 

But then it clicked; ah. She’d forgotten the pain of losing family, tried to forget anything that had to do with loved ones. But of course she would be trying to comfort her, experiencing such a recent loss. 

 

If this was for the truly recent one, it might even be a comfort. 

 

But Chamomile shook her off, because she shouldn’t be allowing that now. That would just lead to getting close to Yuki, and that would do no good for anyone. She gave a smile, but it was harder this time. She took the tray quickly, needed a bit of time to think. 

 

This day… oh, what a day this was. Why had she given her phone number out? Talked about something that would clearly get sympathy? Something that might form bonds? She shouldn’t. She needed to avoid that, for everyone’s sakes. It would just leave everyone hurt in the end - she should just focus on her goal and leave. 

 

She just needed to find- 

 

_ It was back. _

 

That icy glare, someone was looking at her. She needed to be more careful, though. Her steps were measured, and she tilted her head only slightly. She only had that one turn to find them- 

 

_ What in the stars was that. _

 

A creature made of shadows, standing high above- 

 

_ Chamomile blinked. _

 

She was back at the table. She glanced back again, but there was nothing there. Her imagination, perhaps? Doubtful, but likely something much less menacing. There were no monsters here, certainly not out in the open. She needed to focus, Ann and Shiho were standing up. 

 

“-See ya!” Ah. She hadn’t been listening, that was a mistake. 

 

But she could cover for that - Chamomile bowed, smiling as replied, “See you later. Thanks for coming, Takamaki-san, Suzui-san.” 

 

The pair left, and Chamomile turned to Yuki, who was already looking around for where to go next. She noticed Maka and Tomoko starting to approach them, and so grabbed Cham’s wrist, hurrying over to a book store not far away.

 

“Something tells me they won’t be inviting me places anytime soon.” 

 

Yuki laughed nervously, but clearly wasn’t amused by the situation. “Probably not…” Once they were safely on the second floor, and away from the door, she turned back to Chamomile, frowning. “Why’d you do all that, anyways? And what did you say to Ann-chan and Shiho-chan?” 

 

“I told them the truth.” 

 

“The truth being…?” 

 

“That Oshiro-san was manipulating the lot of us.” 

 

“Wh-  _ Cham-chan! _ You can’t just- why would you- You knew Maka-chan wanted to meet Ann-chan, right? You could tell, couldn’t you?” Yuki was beginning to try, and oh, what was she supposed to do now? Pieces were clicking in Yuki’s head, creating an upsetting picture. “Friends don’t ruin something like this!” 

 

“ _ Friends _ don’t lie and manipulate each other.” She tried to keep back a glare - she shouldn’t be so harsh, but this wasn’t okay. “They don’t lie about why they’re inviting people places, and I’m sorry, but I’d rather my friends didn’t  _ hide _ something like this, when they  _ knew what was going on. _ ” Yuki flinched, and ah, Cham had hit the nail on the head with that, hadn’t she?

 

She felt a pang in her chest, perhaps she was more nervous then she thought. But how… disappointing, that Yuki would go along with this. She’d thought better of her. “All this tells me is that I wasn’t truly wanted here. By anyone. That I was just a tool for someone else’s end goal, and I’m simply not alright with that.” 

 

“Of  _ course _ we wanted you here, Cham-chan!” 

 

“Yes, so I could play the sweets-master.” 

 

“That’s not-  _ uugghhh! _ ” Yuki looked ready to pull out her hair, but Chamomile wasn’t ready to budge. She took as step back, shaking her head. But Yuki grabbed her shoulder - her hands were tucked safely within crossed arms - trying to make her understand. “ _ We did _ want you here, Cham-chan! At least- I know I did! So did Ai-chan, and Miyako-chan! I think Tomoko-chan and Maka-chan did too, they were just… distracted, because Maka-chan’s always really loved Ann-chan’s shots, ever since she found them! I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about the sweets thing, but I was worried you wouldn’t come if you knew…” 

 

“So you decided tricking me was the solution?” She wasn’t trying to go anywhere, and slowly forced herself to relax. 

 

“I mean… it  _ did _ get you here, didn’t it? And you can deny it, but I  _ know _ you had fun.”  _ Pff- _ Cham clapped a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. But Yuki saw it, and suddenly the mood was irreparably lightened. 

 

“Hehe, I got you again!” She poked Cham playfully, before her smile softened, and she made sure they were looking at each other. “I really am sorry. I didn’t realize you’d be so upset about it, but... “ she laughed, “I’ll make sure to tell you next time.” 

 

Hm. “Well, I’d really rather you  _ didn’t _ try to scheme like this -” she sighed heavily, “But… It won’t be why I don’t come. And I’ll let you know if I become something akin to a ‘sweets master.’” 

 

“Yaaay!” Yuki cheered, hugging Cham tight - before she could try and get her off, she heard more whooping behind her. She turned just in time to see Ai and Miyako, now also hugging her tight. 

 

“Man, Cham-chan! You’re so stiff!” Ai laughed, “Man, I still can’t believe you told the power duo off like that.” She snorted, and Cham’s eyes widened. They must have been close during their little conversation, then. “I love Maka-chan, but she needs a bit of a backbone. And Tomo-tan really shouldn’t have started playing with someone new like that. Sorry ‘bout them.” She attempted to noogie Cham, but she managed to get out of their collective grip, and avoided her hand. “Ha! Nice reflexes.” 

 

Miyako decided to take over, sighing, “What she means is that we’re all pretty flawed. Including Maka-san and Tomo-san. We hope you’ll still stick around, though, we really would love it. Tomo-san’s scheming aside.” 

 

As soon as Cham was sure Ai wasn’t about to keep trying anything, she turned to Miyako, nodding. “Thank you, Akiyama-san. I admit, I would be honored.” She smiled, but she couldn’t get attached. She had to do something, find something to get out of this - what nice girls they were - she couldn’t hurt them like that, so there had to be something- 

 

It was behind her. 

 

A drooling thing, looming above her, as tall as the bookshelves. It was covered in large, monochromatic scales, and it’s fangs curled in, long as a hand and clearly sharper then any knife, and stained with dried blood. 

 

She had to go.  _ She had to go. She  _ **_had to-_ **

 

She stepped back, “I- I’m sorry.” She bowed, “I-it’s later then I realized. I have to go now.” She didn’t give them a chance to speak, to stop her, just left. Left the store, the mall, and started to run as far as she could. 

 

_ And the last little piggy ran ran ran… _

 

_ Her _ voice rang in her ears, she hated it, get out get out get out! 

 

**_All the way home._ **

  
  
  
  


Chamomile slammed the door to her room shut. She slid down the door, trying to calm down - Breathe, breathe! A knock, a question, she was fine, just needed a moment. The footsteps faded, she could breathe, she could breathe. 

 

Breathe, just breathe… 

 

A small  _ ding! _ from her phone, another notification. How many had there been on her trip over? She finally realized how dirty her outfit became - she should take care of her scratches, she’d fallen down so many times on the way here- 

 

She was realizing, now, just how tired she was. She didn’t want to pass out, but should sit on the bed anyways, just in case. 

 

…Maybe she could laydown. 

 

It was another few minutes before she finally checked her phone. Four unknown numbers had been pestering her - a bit of scrolling ID’d the first as Yuki, then Ai, Miyako, and finally Ann. Had she worried them that much?

 

_ Wait. _

  
  


**[You --- > ???] Maki-san. How did you get this number?**

 

**[??? --- > You] Hey!! You picked up!!!**

**[??? --- > You] I was so worried （ｉДｉ）**

 

**[You --- > ???] I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.**

 

**[??? --- > You] Waahhh, so harsh! ｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡**

**[??? --- > You] But we got real worried when you just up and left like that! I didn’t know where you went, but Tomo-chan helped me find Ann-chan, and I got your number from her! **

 

...Honestly. This girl was really something else. Well, she may as well put everyone into her contacts, she wasn’t getting out of that now. So long as she double-checked with Ann that it was them later that night, things should be alright. 

 

**[You --- > Yuki❄️] I find myself completely unsurprised.**

 

She paused, thinking about what had happened. She must have really worried them, Yuki especially, for her to go to such lengths… 

 

**[You --- > Yuki❄️] I’m sorry for worrying you.**

 

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] It’s okay!!! (*^▽^*)**

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] Feel better soon, ‘kay?**

 

**[You --- > Yuki❄️] Hahaha, but of course.**

 

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] OMG**

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] ANOTHER LAUGH**

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] SCREENSHOTTED.**

 

**[You --- > Yuki❄️] Goodnight, Maki-san.**

 

Cham noticed, after sending that, it was only around 4:30. Concerning, though, it had been roughly noon when she had left the mall. Did it take that long to get back by foot? 

 

Ah- another ding, Chamomile turned her attention to another unknown number, Ann, presumably. She put her into her contacts.

 

**[Ann --- > You] Hey, Cham-chan? **

**[Ann --- > You] You there? You got everyone pretty worried. **

 

**[You --- > Ann] Hello, Takamaki-san. Yes, I’m fine, I’m sorry for worrying everyone.**

 

**[Ann --- > You] Hey, you’re okay!**

**[Ann --- > You] Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you check in with everyone, ‘kay? **

 

**[You --- > Ann] I will, I assure you. **

**[You --- > Ann] Ah, that’s right. I hear you were hunted down for my number. I’m sorry for the trouble. **

 

**[Ann --- > You] No problem!**

**[Ann --- > You] It was a real surprise though - a bit creepy, until Yuki-chan explained. **

**[Ann --- > You] If you don’t mind me asking… **

**[Ann --- > You] What happened?**

 

She wasn’t all that surprised Ann would be the one to ask. That didn’t make it any easier to come up with an excuse. 

 

**[You --- > Ann] One moment. Let me catch up with the others, first. I’m amazed, honestly.**

 

Ai and Miyako were quick to address. They didn’t talk much, after all, and it seemed Yuki had gotten to them first. Within fifteen minutes, she could continue the conversation, though she was no closer to an excuse. 

 

**[Ann --- > You] Wdym? **

 

**[You --- > Ann] Yuki’s dedication. I barely say a word to her, and yet she chases after me like this. **

 

**[Ann --- > You] Hm…. **

**[Ann --- > You] Well, it was probably your expression. **

**[Ann --- > You] Yuki-chan said you looked like someone just skinned your cat. **

 

**[You --- > Ann] Just for that image I’m changing your name. **

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] What?**

 

***You sent an image***

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] Wait**

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] Do you always add emojis to people’s names?**

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] Only when there’s a suitable choice**

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] That’s so cute!**

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] Oh yeah! I forgot**

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] Yuki probably likes you ‘cause you’re such a good listener! **

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] Plus, you’ve got a lot more to say then you think. **

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] You seem pretty nice, Cham-chan.**

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] Slander. **

**[You --- > Ann🐈] Outrageous slander. Good night, Takamaki-san. **

 

Well, at least she didn’t have to address the incident. She wasn’t sure that was much better, though. She’d even used Yuki’s first name like that, how unprofessional. Well, nothing could be done now - Chamomile turned her phone off, setting it to the side. She should get something to eat. 

 

Chamomile quickly changed into something more suitable, and checked her phone one last time before dinner. 

 

What she saw, however, quickly made her shut it off. 

 

**[Yuki❄️ --- > You] YOU REALLY CALL ME YUKI?! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4890  
> Yuki is such a joy to write


	3. New Hangouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chamomile finds a new place to spend her time, and an irritating new acquaintance.

It was a wonder Chamomile was able to focus during the next few days of school. Monday had been normal, except during lunch there was far, far more pestering, insistence that she sit with the other girls, and it seemed sneaking away would not be an option. Apologies about being used, yet they felt too shallow, based not on any true sense of wrongdoing. Not from Maki, after all,  _ she _ hadn’t been the one manipulating her, and not from Tomoko, who clearly saw nothing wrong with what she had done. 

 

But she played her part. She smiled to them, said all was forgiven, and it may as well have been, for all she cared. Why should she be upset with the trickery of children? Why  _ had _ she been - no, not upset. Disappointed. And it was easy to brush past this now, because she had adjusted her expectations. She need only make it through the day, and return to her normal schedule. 

  
  


And then came the news. 

 

_ Shiho Suzui.  _ No reasons why were given, which seemed quite appropriate, only an assurance that she was not yet dead. Truly, a relief, and the only silver lining one could find. 

 

_ ‘But you should have known. That girl was so withdrawn, and with such a look in her eyes, how could you  _ **_not_ ** _ have seen anything?!’  _ It wasn’t fair, she rationalized, to blame herself after one meeting. And it was not fair to do so when there were others to be looked after, but the thoughts plagued her as she waited for the train. School had ended, thankfully, she didn’t know how she would focus at such a time. 

 

But this wasn’t about her. She couldn’t contact Suzui, of course, and it was nowhere near the time to. They had just met, what was there for her to say?

 

She stepped onto the train. There had to be something she could do.

 

She sat down. Yes, there had to be. 

 

She pulled up her messenger app. Was this the right decision? 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** I heard what happened. 

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** You will always have a place at the restaurant, if ever you need it.

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** Suzui-san is welcome too, when she is released. 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** Let me know if there’s anything I can do. For you, or anyone else. 

  
  


She shouldn’t say anymore. But the temptation was there, so Chamomile put her phone back in her bag. There wasn’t more for her to do, not yet. There was no point in hunting down rumours, and really, she barely knew either of them. She would leave it there, and wait for Ann, and act upon her wishes. 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


“ _ C’mon _ , you really should get out more!”

 

“I get out daily.”

 

“Yeah, and how many times do you actually  _ interact _ with anyone?” They had had this conversation numerous times already. Her plan was fine, why must she spend  _ more _ time outside of the bar then she already did? 

 

“School is for studying, it’s not social hour. Besides, I got out Saturday, did I not?” And after that experience, Chamomile had no intention of visiting that place again. Liph sighed, rolling her eyes as she got up, this time pulling Cham with her. 

 

Liph was a kind-hearted creature, and her firm patience made for the attitude Cham would want of a waitress. Yet it also made it so  _ difficult _ when she insisted upon things like this, because there could be no other reason then a true desire to help her. And it was so hard to argue with that, now wasn’t it? 

 

“Fine! Then go study upstairs - but tomorrow, you have to start looking for somewhere to hangout!” Chamomile would have argued further, but Liph had already left, going to tend to another customer. Her spot behind the bar was quickly filled, no doubt done to ensure she didn’t try to go to work now, and there was no option but to finish the day’s homework a bit early.

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Well, that  _ would _ have been the case, if social studies wasn’t so  _ frustrating! _ Honestly, why did she need to memorize trade routes? She let out an audible groan, throwing her head back as she considered asking someone for help. But all were busy downstairs, and she didn’t see fit waiting until midnight to finish it on the job. Besides, she should be more than capable of overcoming something so  _ trivial _ on her own. So she pulled down a small book, and opened it to a blank page, deciding that perhaps sketching out the map would help. 

 

She had just begun when her phone buzzed - checking the time, she noted it was already past seven - she needed to eat dinner soon. But first she checked what it was - a text, and upon unlocking the device, she saw it was a reply.

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You]** Thanks, Cham-chan

**[Ann🐈 --- > You]** You really are nice, huh? 

  
  


Chamomile huffed, but it was useless to get mad now. If such childishness helped her feel better, then she could humour her for now. 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** Nothing like slander to go with homework

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** Good thing. It was a bit dry. 

 

She found her hand trembling oh-so-slightly, but willed it to stop. Why be so nervous, now of all times, behind a screen miles away from the other? Yet her chest still loosened when she got her reply, despite her knowing that there was  _ no reason, none at all, _ to be so anxious.

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You]** Well, you can count on me to help it go down easy!

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] ** Or… not at all, looking at my grades 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** Hm. Not the scholarly type, then? 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** Perhaps I should tutor you. 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** Just… not in geography. Or anything historical. 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** As much as I enjoy learning of the past, it is no easy task to keep it all 

straight. 

 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You]** You’d do that? 

**[Ann🐈 --- > You] ** Thanks!!! 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** Of course. Just let me know ahead of time when you’d like to study, so we can set something up. 

 

It was… a bit strange, she couldn’t tell if Ann was putting up a front, or if there was something else lifting her spirits. Perhaps it was because her friend had lived - but there was still what had driven her to it. Perhaps Ann knew what it was, and was already taking care of it. 

 

Well, she hoped that was the case. She would be cheering on anyone who could prevent something like this from happening again. 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈]** Now I apologize, but I need to go. I need dinner, and there’s still work to be done. It’s always a busy day at the Lonely Crow.

 

It took a minute or two, but she finally decided on adding one final farewell. 

 

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** [●▼●]

**[You --- > Ann🐈] ** There is no crow symbol and that is shameful.

 

She didn’t check for the reply, and simply put her phone back down, stretching. She really should eat something, but she had just figured out a new way to study, and wanted to see if it would work. But then there was a knock on the door, and soon Liph was dragging her downstairs, and a meal simply wasn’t something she could postpone any longer. 

 

The place was beginning to wind down, so it was easy to slip into a booth, and set up to multi-task. She couldn’t focus on her homework, but she could start on her new ‘project,’ so that she wouldn’t have to hear any more complaining. 

 

She could go to a park… Ah, there was one close to the school. She would mark that one down - and there was quite a good path she could walk along. She’d been needing one. That place looked promising. 

 

What really caught Chamomile’s eye, however, was an ad for “open studio hours.” An art studio, and you simply had to pay 500 yen a night - perhaps extra, depending on what you were using. But she had plenty of supplies to bring, and more than enough to pay for that. It seemed the ideal option - she could go there every night, if she so wished, once she had finished her work there, and still have time to return by midnight. Perhaps someone there even knew geography. But no, she had decided to do that on her own, there was no need to ask for help, and that would be an inappropriate place to ask of it, wouldn’t it?

 

So she wrote down the address, and closed her laptop, resolving to visit the place tomorrow. But to do that, she had to finish her homework - and her dinner. So she ate quickly, forsaking the need for tasting it or letting it cool properly, deciding that a burned mouth would simply help her concentrate. She had finished within minutes, and packed up, so she could end the night as quickly as possible. 

 

\---

 

It was late when she finally finished, satisfied with the condition of the restaurant, and ready to find this studio. Admittedly, a part of her was excited - to see the different ways people would create, and their own unique products. Not to mention the new sights she could use, the inspiration for her own products, a nice change from the use of nightmares and familiar sights. 

 

It was an old studio, it turned out, an age that reminded her of her own residence. Inside was yellowed walls and a low roof, and the smells of paint, clay, and even more materials. There were a few metal tables, and adults scattered around them, each working hard on some piece. Interestingly enough, there was one other around her age - he had a pristine white uniform, and short blue hair - much darker then Yuki’s, but nowhere near black. He seemed to be working at an easel, yet hadn’t made a single mark on it. 

 

It wasn’t her place to judge, though. So she looked around, trying to tell who the owner was, so she could pay. 

 

“Ah, a new customer! It’s always nice to see a fresh face.” He had been working on the wheel, and so had to wipe his hands on his smock before offering one. “What’s your name? Here for open studio, I take it?” 

 

Chamomile smiled, taking his hand with a firm grip. “Indeed I am. I’ve been looking for somewhere new, and quiet, to work at.” The man had a nice, kind smile, the kind that spoke of someone who truly cared about nurturing others. 

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You’re welcome any time. Ah- I’m Matsumoto Hayate, what’s your name, young lady?” 

 

She smiled, “Chamomile Seglas. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san.” He gave her a strange look, and she let out a small laugh. “Yes, I’m aware of how strange a name it is. If you would be willing to use my first name, Chamomile, that would be appreciated.” He chuckled in return, nodding along. 

 

“Not a problem. Now, I’d love to get you started, I just need 500 yen.” 

 

“But of course,” she pulled it from her bag, handing it over. “And I’ve brought my own supplies - would it be alright to use it?”

 

“Of course!” his laugh was heartier, and he seemed pleased. He motioned her to one of the seats - closest to the boy her age, who seemed to have noticed them by this point - not surprising, almost everyone had looked their way some point or another. He then winked, and went to return to the wheel, and soon he had focused again, lost to the rest of the world. 

 

The boy, however, didn’t seem as interested in his canvas anymore. He kept watching her, but didn’t say a thing at first. So she pulled out her notebook, and began on a fresh page. She looked around, and decided that using the tables as model for some abandoned building would be a good way to start things out. 

 

“That’s a beautiful cover. Did you design it yourself?” It was the boy. He had turned to her, and she closed the booklet, noting fondly the hand-painted hydrangeas and chamomiles upon it, her own name and “Sketchbook” painted golden upon it. 

 

“Indeed I did.” She turned her smile to him, pushing the book over so he could see it. “I don’t paint too often, but I find it’s a good way to decorate my books. It’s so hard to find appealing designs in stores.” 

 

“Indeed it is. However, I find that it’s much more effective to have a blank sketch-book, so that you are not distracted from your task.” He frowned, drawing his eyebrows in, and almost seemed ready to turn back to his canvas. 

 

“Perhaps,” she hummed, “But there is nothing wrong with surrounding yourself with art, even in ways that seem unnecessary. After all,” she looked over at him, smiling as she caught the boy’s eye. “Art comes in many forms, does it not? I find it hard to believe that one form is more necessary than another.” She was almost ready to lose herself in those various forms, particularly in the one of pencil on paper. Yet her words had regained his attention, and while he soon covered his surprise, his eyes were on her once more. 

 

“Of course. However, there  _ are _ limits to the forms it can take, and where it is appropriate to have it.” Hm. The way he spoke, it seemed clear arguing that point would get them nowhere. She would relent, for now, it just wasn’t worth pursuing. 

 

“Perhaps. But I don’t think a notebook is an inappropriate place - then again, I’m someone who  _ can _ focus with such decorations. In fact, it can often be a good source of inspiration.” 

 

“Oh really? If art is everywhere, then I would have thought you would be able to find it easily.” His eyes glimmered as he looked at her, and Chamomile straightened - was he challenging her? 

 

“I haven’t much time to get out. I admit, the same place day after day can make it hard to get inspiration.” And her nightmares were no better - should she be plagued by such things, could they not even be different? She didn’t want to know where this would be leading, and honestly, she hadn’t come here to talk! She slid her sketchbook back, opening it to a new page. She really should get started, couldn’t be out too late now, could she? It was time to busy herself with something more meaningful. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you,” he smiled, but certainly didn’t  _ look _ sorry. She didn’t respond. He didn’t pick up on her cue, and continued. “I’m Kitagawa Yusuke. It’s a pleasure to meet someone else so interested in the arts, especially at such a young age.” He frowned, “Most people see fit to stick to their schoolwork, and call that ‘passion.’”  Young age? He was one to speak. Not that she disagreed about passion, however… 

 

She rose a brow, but perhaps if she replied this could be over sooner. So she held out her hand, “Chamomile Astral.” They shook, and returned to their pieces. She didn’t engage again, and he finally seemed ready to return to his own work. Yet by the end of the night, he still hadn’t made a single mark on the canvas. Was he working towards a specific piece, or just out of ideas?

 

Well, she was satisfied with her own progress, and it was nearing ten o’ clock. Chamomile left, wishing Yusuke and Masamoto good nights, and began making her way to the exit. But then there was shuffling behind her, and she noticed Yusuke was putting away his things, as well. 

 

He noticed her watching, and supplied, “I hadn’t realized how late it was. My mentor will be angry with me if he knows I was out so late, so it’s best I get going, as well.” That made sense, at least. She just nodded, and made her way out. There was no reason to wait for him, although the streets could be dangerous at night… 

 

Chamomile was sure she could handle herself. But what about this boy? She didn’t know more than his name, or if he could even hold a knife. 

 

Well then. She held the door open, and asked which direction he was headed. “There’s no reason to go alone so late at night, so we may as well walk together until our paths differ.” Unfortunately, telling by that coy little smile of his, this got the wrong message across - of course  _ she _ didn’t need help, but insisting would just dig her grave further. So they began their walk to the train station, and she happened to look up. 

 

Chamomile had to stop a moment, breathing in as she admired the cloudless sky. The stars were glimmering, sadly it was quite faint, but they still laid out above her, blanketing the night. The stars always reminded her of home, perhaps the one thing that could do so without bringing her more melancholy than comfort.

 

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke had stopped as well, it seemed, though clearly a bit further ahead. Chamomile shook her head - she had to focus, keep back those tears that threatened her eyes. She couldn’t get lost in thought so easily. How terrible it would be if something happened to him, just because she was distracted by such a common sight. 

 

“Not at all. I was just admiring the night sky. Beautiful, isn’t it?” She quickly caught up to him with a few, long strides as he glanced up himself. A quick look at his expression made it clear he wasn’t as enraptured as she had been. Not a surprise, really, few could see what she did in the stars.

 

“Whenever I look at the sky, I can’t help but think of how many more stars we could see, were it not for all these lights.” 

 

“True, but is that really a reason to ignore the beauty that’s there?” She frowned. “I would like to see less light being used, if only so the stars can shine brighter. But I’m not going to make that happen tonight. So I would rather appreciate the beauty in front of me, rather than resent why there is beauty that isn’t.” 

 

His frown deepened, and he turned to face her again. There was a light in his eyes, shining not for the first time that night, as though her words were kindling for his spirit. “Forgive me, Chamomile-san, but that sounds quite a bit like giving up.” 

 

She shouldn’t laugh, especially not when it sounds so much like a scoff - Chamomile took a moment, pushing back down the indignation rising within her. “Forgive  _ me, _ Kitagawa-san, but we are not on a first-name basis. And I’m not so foolish to think I can change things in a night. There is a difference between giving up and knowing your limits. It is not my place to force others to change their ways, but I can limit my own use of light. For me that is enough. The way I see it, to  _ give up _ would be to declare it useless to limit the use of light, and to do nothing that was within my power.” Her feet struck the concrete as she walked ahead, moving forward the only way to keep her from lashing out further. Honestly, what was wrong with her? She should be calm, explaining things simply and cooly, and drop things if he was unwilling to listen. But the very  _ idea _ of her giving up, with all she was  _ already doing…! _ _ How insolent!  _

 

She nearly jerked away at the touch on her arm, but kept herself composed - well, clearly not composed enough, for when she looked over he was quick to pull back. It took longer for him to cover his surprise this time… just what pitiful expression was she wearing? 

 

“My apologies, Aeglas-san. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He sounded much more genuine this time, and it was well appreciated. Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling he was pitying her, looking down on her because of her foolish little outburst. 

 

“Think nothing of it, on either account. I… must have introduced myself in the wrong order, I realize - It was also wrong of me to react so, you were just stating how you felt. I just have a firm belief that there is an extent to which people should enjoy things as they are. However, there are still things to be changed in the world, and I will not ignore that.” 

 

He nodded, and for once he did not argue with her that night. “That, I think, is something we can both agree with.” He had more to say, yet held his tongue, and she did the same. The rest of the way to the train station was pleasant, relatively speaking, filled with idle chatter. She ignored the feeling of what was held back, words neither dared to speak. She could not afford to lose her composure again, and she was quickly reconsidering her choice to come that night, as lovely as the studio had been. 

 

The train station came, and she nodded to Yusuke. “Thank you for the walk,” she found herself saying, “It was a pleasure to have your company.” There was nothing left to say, she barely heard his reply, just knowing it was something along the lines of ‘You as well, have a safe trip,’ or perhaps he hadn’t said anything at all. She stepped onto the train, and sat down, not once allowing herself to look back. Her phone revealed it was merely nearing 9 o’ clock, and she felt herself relax. That walk was nowhere near as it had felt. It would go much smoother next time, she was sure. 

 

Chamomile noted the latest texts, a good-night from Yuki, laughter from Ann. Various questions about the latest homework, none of which she had the energy to answer. Yet she should at least do so before the morning, it would be rude not to help those who ask for it, after all. 

 

_ ‘To run away is to not do what is within your capabilities of doing…’ _ Had those truly been her words? 

  
  


It was almost frightening that she could barely remember where those words came from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it has certainly been a while! :,D 
> 
> This was pretty fun to write though, the relationship between Yusuke and Cham's started out much more turbulent then I expected, but that's pretty exciting! 
> 
> May the next update come decently soon, have a great day!


End file.
